


Beach Episode (Hot Glenn Summer)

by robolife



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Beach Episode, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post canon, ambiguous darryl/carol relationship, glenn is hot, hot glenn summer, one thing all the adults agree on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robolife/pseuds/robolife
Summary: exactly what you would expect from the title
Relationships: Glenn Close/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Beach Episode (Hot Glenn Summer)

He had to admit, despite all the hell they went through to get back home, it was pretty nice to be able go back there every now and then (now that they could control it themselves, of course). It was nice for cheap vacations for their four families- all it cost was enough for a  _ really _ good Dad Brand™ barbecue, a little platonic hand holding, and boom! Temporary portal to the forgotten realms. It helped that they discovered that the inverse of daddy magic was “mommy” magic, which was incredibly efficient and reversing daddy magic- one punch in, another punch out. 

That was how Henry found himself and his family, along with the others, at a small beach in the forgotten realms during the boys’ spring break. It was nice to have these little outings, spend some quality time with their families  _ and _ each other- Henry found himself growing a little lonely lately, trying to adjust back to normal life without the other dads constantly there to have friendly arguments with. Of course, it was incredibly good to be back with his wife- his living breathing wife- but they both had their jobs, and he couldn’t exactly take any sick days for “getting stuck in an alternate universe for two days here that felt like months to him”. So he revelled in this opportunity for them all to relax and enjoy a day together. 

“Ok everyone, make sure to get sunscreen on- don’t want anyone getting their day ruined by the ‘ole U.V.s,” he said as he and Mercedes wrangled their two boys into standing still enough to get at least  _ some _ sun protection on them. Mercedes laughed as he huffed when they managed to wriggle away, 

“At least if anyone  _ does _ get sunburnt you can heal them before we head back,” she told him, eyes still full of laughter and mirth. Henry rolled his eyes but he was smiling, knowing no one would actually believe he was upset about it, “Well sure but who knows if that helps with the damage done that contributes to cancer later on!” 

“Wait, cancer? But it’s taurus season,” Ron chimed in from where he and Samantha were setting up the chairs and umbrellas. Henry was still surprised he was able to wear the full wetsuit- for some reason coveralls and other garments like that didn’t, in the eyes of Scam’s curse (may he rest in peace?), count as ‘pants’. He was also surprised Ron knew which astrological season it was- for some reason he just didn’t seem the type. Though, in all honesty, the only thing you could count on Ron for was being a wild card. 

“Cancer damage never stops, honey,” Samantha said absent mindedly, apparently making enough sense for Ron to accept it with follow up questions. 

“Wait-” it was Darryl this time, from his place by the cooler with Grant and Carrol, the three of them also busting out some sunscreen, “Like- this world is magic, basically, right? How do we know we’ll even get the sort of sunburn that would cause cancer here?”

“I’m willing to risk it,” Grant deadpanned, running off toward where Lark and Sparrow were already waist deep in the surf, ignoring Darryl’s surprised calling after him. 

“Ah! Boys- don’t go too far in, you don’t want a repeat of last year when we went to the beach with your abuelita, do you?” He called after them, Mercedes laughing at him again as she started walking toward them.

“Don’t worry too much, cariño, you can always turn into a dolphin or something, can’t you?”

“Yes, but, that’s not the point-” She cut him off by waving and running off, laughing at him again, knowing he could never help himself from joining in her laughter.

“Glenn,” Came Carrol’s voice, then, approaching a reprimand. When he turned to see the man he could understand the sentiment- the Close boys were already in the shade of a tree, at least having the decency to look guilty, “Where did you even get a bong? I know you didn’t bring one with you.”

“Bards, you know?” Nick replied for his father as Glenn nodded sagely, as if that explained anything at all. Darryl by that point grabbed said paraphernalia (and related items) from them and locked them in the van, to the half hearted dismay of their resident “cool guys”. 

“Come on, fellas, let’s just have some good clean fun today!” Henry didn’t miss the slight smirk that danced across Glenn’s face as the other dad slung an arm across his shoulders, dragging him (and Nick, by proxy) back to the main group. 

At that point they had the chairs, towels, umbrellas, and cooler set up; their group spreading out between relaxing on the beach and going out to the water. Henry himself was in the middle of trying to convince his boys to look at the tide pools  _ without _ trying to fight as many of the creatures in them as they could when he saw the exact moment he lost their attention completely. Mercedes had already gone off to help Terry Jr. and Samantha with a sand sculpture, and the boys were staring just past them where Darryl and Ron were a little further out in the water, Nick and Grant with them while Glenn stood further back, shouting instructions.

“No, guys, you need to be facing the  _ shore _ -”

“But then how will we know when the wave comes?”

“Usually you turn around, but last time you just took it straight to the face, so this time I’ll tell you.”

“Okay.” 

“I mean I’ll tell you when the wave comes.”

“ _ Oh _ I see,” and Ron finally turned around. 

Henry jogged over, firmly holding each of his twins’ hands until he found out exactly what they were doing.

“What are they trying to do?” He asked, noticing how Ron, Grant, and Darryl were completely soaked already, and Nick seemed to be repeating his father’s instructions to a still slightly confused Stampler. 

“Grant wanted to learn how to body surf, but Darryl didn’t know how, and Ron thought he could figure it out.”

“Body surf?”

“We must body surf, father, we must conquer the waves with our flesh.” Lark and Sparrow said, already trying to go further into the water. Henry couldn’t even try and talk them out of it anymore,

“Let’s wait until we see what we’re up against, okay boys?”

“Smart, study the enemy, I see what you mean.”

“That’s...yea, that’s exactly it. Does anyone know how to body surf? Or is it just everyone winging it?” He turned his attention back to Glenn, who was still dry from the waist up, aviators firmly in place. 

Glenn gave him half a smirk, still watching the figures in the water, “Oh, I know how, and so does Nick, but I want to see if they can figure it out before I go all the way in- oh,” He cupped his hands in front of his mouth, “Hey, the wave’s comin’!” He shouted, making Henry look over just in time to see Ron and Darryl get knocked under completely. Nick was already riding it toward them, laughing at Grant next to him who was trying to doggy paddle on top of the wave. Lark and Sparrow ran to meet them as they came in with the surf, badgering them with a million questions while helping Grant to his feet. Henry knew this meant he’d have to trudge out with them to make sure nothing happened as they tried to follow the older boys’ example. Nick combed his wet hair back, eyes shining as he ran over to his dad,

“Dad, c’mon, there’s no way they’ll figure it out, and you teach it way better than me.”

Glenn gave an exasperated sigh that was absolutely just for show, going off how it just made Nick smile more and the man was already pulling his shirt over his head as he walked back to shore, “Alright, alright, but I’m not dealing with a wet t-shirt, unlike  _ some _ people,” And Darryl re-emerged from where he’d been knocked underwater as if on cue, shirt sticking tight to his torso. And-

Wow, okay, Henry had somehow forgotten that his fellow dads were actually pretty good looking- he was used to polo shirts and khakis sort of repressing it, in Ron and Darryl’s cases, or the general unkempt look that made Glenn perpetually look like he had just rolled out of bed (which was still… something Henry could appreciate, but had gotten so used to that it was barely a thing he noticed anymore). He tried not to stare long enough to be obvious, but Darryl had taken to joining Glenn in the gym after they’d gotten back, wanting to stay in shape, and, well, it was a good shape. Henry dunked himself in the cold sea water to refocus and start heading out towards the boys, Nick and Grant having started to slosh through the water to where the others were. 

When he caught up to them He stood next to his boys, listening intently as Nick explained how to body surf with an exasperation that showed it was not the first time he’d had to do so. Based on the blank look Ron sported, it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

“Ok so you just- watch, right, and then when you get a good one you turn around and start swimming, and then when it picks you up you just sorta-” he cut himself off, putting his arms in front of him and looking determined, “You know?”

“Not really,” for once Ron’s confusion was shared. Lark and Sparrow seemed to not care, raring to go and listening to Grant where he was explaining that they’d have to jump over the smaller waves first. 

“Hey guys you’re gonna wanna jump soon,” The voice came from behind them, making Henry jump maybe a little bit too much in surprise. He hadn’t noticed Glenn catching up to them. 

“Wait why are we jumping?” Ron asked, turning completely to look at them.

“Because the wave coming up isn’t big enough to ride, man,” Glenn responded, reaching over and turning Ron’s shoulders until he was facing the waves again. Henry and Darryl mimicked the stance as Glenn went down the line to help the kids. Henry very much did  _ not _ stare at how Glenn had at some point completely gone underwater, and how now his hair was slicked back, and how he could see his eyes for once now that the sunglasses were gone, and how he didn’t have a shirt, and Henry had forgotten he actually  _ worked out _ , and-

Small mercies could be found everywhere if you looked. For example, Henry had been bowled over by two consecutive waves before his thoughts could spiral more. 

When he managed to swim back to the surface they had all been spread out a bit, Darryl and Ron both to his right, the boys to his left. Lark and Sparrow were very obviously laughing at him, but seemed fine, and he spotted Nick swimming closer to them before the next wave came, so he let them be. Grant was closest to him of the boys, and Glenn was-

Actually, he couldn’t see Glenn. He whipped around, trying to see if he’d ended up further back, or maybe out past Darryl, and then suddenly he was face to face with the bard dad himself. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he squeaked- who wouldn’t, when someone suddenly appeared right next to you in the ocean. And then Glenn’s hand was curled around his bicep, hoisting him before he slipped again,

“You good, man?”

“Uh-”

“Too late, here’s another one, hold your breath,” And then Glenn was pulling him under, dragging him as he barely managed to close his mouth before he took in another mouthful of salt water. They broke the surface again a moment later, hair flopping into Henry’s eyes and sticking to his forehead, but at least he wasn’t disoriented or panicked. 

“Ok so we’re gonna try an’ ride the next one,” Glenn was saying, but Henry only half heard him because he was also pushing the hair out of Henry’s eyes and was smiling in a way he couldn’t ever remember seeing before, “So just turn around when you know it’s coming and start swimming to shore. Once it picks you up don’t stop kicking with your legs, but you can just use your arms to keep you balanced.”

He waited a beat, looking at him, and Henry felt a little dumb at how long it took for him to realize he was waiting for a response, “Oh- yea, okay, I understand.” He tried pairing it with a smile full of confidence he didn’t have, but Glenn was already heading toward Ron and Darryl before Henry could tell if it worked. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Oak!” The shout came from where Grant was, Lark and Sparrow behind him a bit, bobbing with the sea and looking like they were ready to shoot straight up if they could. Grant was giving him a thumbs up, “Nick had to help me before I got what he meant about skipping some waves.” Henry had to admit he was touched at the kid’s effort to make him feel better, even if he was wrong about what he was flustered about.

“Okay, boys, this time I’m sure we can all do it!” Darryl shouted down to them all, voice carrying as easily as it always did. That was all the warning he had before he saw the wave coming towards them, and all he could focus on was turning and swimming like hell toward the shore. He was doing pretty decently, he thought, until the wave actually started to pick him up. He wasn’t prepared for how it felt, and he hesitated as he tried to remember what Glenn had told him to do, and then he had stopped moving for too long and fell down into it. He wasn’t as panicked as before, swimming a bit further down before going back to surface on the other side of the wave. He saw Ron behind the wave too, but it seemed all the others had managed to stay with it, though with varying results. He’s pretty sure Lark and Sparrow made it only because they were small enough to just float on top of the wave the whole time. They seemed to be having fun, though, so he wouldn’t say anything. 

Darryl was making his way back to the shore, congratulating Grant as he and Nick started making their way back out to the surf, his boys following them like mischievous little ducklings. Glenn was standing knee deep in the water, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he (presumably) looked to see if they were alright. 

“Let’s head back to shore, Ron, I’m sure we’ve embarrassed ourselves enough at this,” He offered as the other dad swam up closer to him before heading back to shore.

“I’m actually pretty proud of myself,” he said next to him, more taking strategic, long leaps than swimming, “Until a week ago I didn’t actually know how to swim.”

If Henry hadn’t been properly swimming rather than half-running along the bottom like Ron, he’s pretty sure he would have slipped back under from pure shock. As it was, he just slowed down a bit before rushing to catch up,

“Wait you’re telling me you’ve never swam before?”

“No- I mean,” He took a second to steady himself, having gotten far enough that he could just stand, “Samantha taught me once we all decided to go on this trip.” 

Henry stood a moment later, swinging his arms as he tried to catch up in water that was up to his chest, “You- that’s really impressive, Ron!”

“Oh- um, thank you,” he replied, quiet in the way he was when he didn’t know how to accept compliments. Henry just patted him on the back as he made it up to the man, the two of them sloshing their way back to where Glenn was still standing- his sunglasses had reappeared at some point, and Henry wasn’t sure if it was because they were slow or if someone had thrown them over to him from the shore, but he had to admit he was a little disappointed. 

Glenn grinned at them when they finally got to where he was standing, sharp and confident, “That was hilarious,” he told them, even as he gave them both pats on the back, “But not a trainwreck.”

“Well, I didn’t know they had trains here already, but good to know.” That was Ron, and Henry was prepared to chalk it up to his usual surreal way of experiencing the world if not for the slight turn to his lips, disappearing up into his mustache and letting them know he was just shitting with them. Glenn just laughed, and Henry couldn’t help but join in. He was about to suggest they all take the final couple steps to the dry part of the beach when a voice called out to them.

“Dad!” They all turned to look, of course, as was their legal obligation, but it was directed at Ron (and Henry didn’t miss the small, happy gasp he let out, still unused to being called with such familiarity), “Come help us out we need to bury someone to complete the scene,” Terry Jr. finished, waving him over from where… some sort of sand sculpture was being created a safe distance from the water. Ron was quick to make his way over there, splashing the two dads left behind in his haste- not that it was noticeable with how soaked they were regardless. 

And then it was just Henry and Glenn standing there, Darryl already back at the coolers to grab a drink while their sons continued in their effort to conquer the waves. Something about the way Glenn held himself as he turned back to look out at the ocean made Henry pause, hesitant to suggest joining the group of parents sitting under the umbrellas, or the group elbow deep in sand (or in Ron’s case, neck deep?). 

Instead he asked a question, shielding his eyes to pick out the two bright dots that were his twins, bobbing on top of the waves like particularly chaotic seabirds. He could see Nick and Grant a little further out, occasionally dipping under before appearing on the other side of a swell.

“How come you know how to body surf?” He asks, less out of disbelief and more to have something to talk about. With Ron you weren’t surprised when he didn’t know something, and with Glenn you weren’t surprised when he  _ did _ know something, two ends of an honestly absurd spectrum. Glenn just shrugged, squatting down to rinse his hands in the surf and then comb them through his hair,

“I was a lifeguard a couple summers in highschool- had a crush on about half the swim team, and being willing to bust out my dad’s  _ good _ stash for parties meant I was invited to all their bonfires,” He shifted his weight, settling where he stood and continued watching the boys, “I can surf pretty alright too, but never bothered to actually get my own board; I took Nick scuba diving one summer once too, but it didn’t sit well with him, so we just spent the rest of the trip fucking around on the beach.”

Henry hummed, surprised more at that second tidbit than the first- he was pretty sure he could count on one hand the times Glenn had told them anything about his life that mentioned his family, it was usually just band stories with the occasional anecdote about some dumb stunt he pulled in school. He decided not to focus on the warm feeling in his chest at being trusted with an elusive Close boys memory, as he called them. 

They stood there in companionable silence for another few moments before Henry felt like he was beginning to melt and made his way over to where Darryl sat, Carrol having also been recruited for the sand sculpture. He also had decided to take Glenn’s lead in abandoning his t-shirt, and Henry tried not to think about how there were still drops of water that clung to his chest as he sat himself down in the chair on the other side of the cooler. Darryl handed him a water bottle from the cooler, and he tried to focus on the relief of the cool condensation on the outside of it against his skin and not the fact that all of his friends were hot.

The two shared a companionable few moments in the shade, Henry sipping his water while Darryl cracked open a can of coke. They watched the activity around them, the boys in the water managing to drag Terry Jr. with them as they all got the hang of it. Henry would have been worried when they started going further from the shore, but Glenn was still standing in the surf, sentinel like, and he was surprised at how easy it was to trust the man. Sure- all of them had gone through some insane stuff and he’d trusted each of the other dads with his life on multiple occasions, and he knew they pulled through where it mattered. But remembering how they had started, and how rocky the road had been, and how unwilling to compromise with Glenn on so many things he himself had been, well, he was glad they had all managed to get to this point in their lives. Safe, having fun, trusting each other. Henry honestly could say these were some of the best friends he’d ever had (aside from his wonderful wife, of course). 

Darryl interrupted his musing with a quiet but distinct clearing of his throat, and once he saw he had Henry’s attention, he spoke, “Hey, we’re like, pretty good friends, right?”

That was an odd question. But Darryl seemed nervous, and Henry was more than happy to reassure him, “Of course! I’d say you guys are my best friends, even, if I may be so bold- well, one step below Mercedes, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Darryl answered, almost absent mindedly. He still seemed nervous, though, so Henry simply looked at him with concern and waited until Darryl found the words to continue, “So… I’m- I’m assuming this isn’t gonna be weird to say, but you’ll tell me if it is,” he paused for Henry to nod assuringly, “Ok, uh, I didn’t think this far ahead.”

“Darryl, don’t worry too much, I’m sure whatever you want to say is fine and-”

“I forgot that Glenn was hot.”

Okay, that was… not what he was expecting. His face must have shown confusion because Darryl was tripping over himself to try and take it back,

“Well, oh this is weird, isn’t it? I just- you talked about, before, uh- I just, I thought it was, I mean-”

“Darryl,” Henry said, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder to stop the stream of word vomit, “It’s not weird.”

“Oh thank god-”

“Though I don’t quite know why you’re bringing it up? I’m happy you feel comfortable enough to, it just seems a bit apropos of nothing, you know?”

“Oh, um,” Darryl rubbed his neck, a blush tinging his neck and face, creeping down his chest that Henry was  _ definitely _ not going to look at while they had a heart to heart, “I just...forgot what he looked like without a shirt on.”  _ Oh _ , okay, now everything made sense. He’d had a similar thought process after all. He almost gave Darryl a hearty pat on the back before remembering he was  _ also _ shirtless and Henry didn’t have room for that many small crises at once concerning his friends and how attractive they were. 

Instead he gave him a reassuring smile and looked back out to the boys in the water, holding a hand up to shade his eyes from the sun, “It’s okay, I forgot too,” he admitted, pointedly not looking to see Darryl’s reaction. He did hear the choked breath though, and then the coughing that followed. When he looked over in concern his friend was holding his soda can out as he hunched over to, going by sound alone, cough a lung out there on the beach. After a moment he sat back up, letting out a small cough before taking another swig of soda and squinting out at some middle distance. Then he looked back at Henry, face somehow even  _ more _ red, and if he hadn’t seen the man put on sunscreen he would worry about sunburn. 

“You what?” Darryl asked, voice slightly scratchy. He didn’t wait for an answer, “So it’s not just me?”

Henry shrugged, looking to see the women helping extract Ron from where he was buried, “Of course not, I’ll be the first one to admit how attractive my friends are.” Darryl made a surprised sound in response again, though this time it seemed to be the usual ‘catholicism means you can’t talk about emotions with your guy friends’ surprise that they still got out of Darryl every now and then. As he watched the other adults start to make their way over he had a sudden idea, and grinned to himself before turning back to his friend.

“You’re not exempt from that either, you know,” he stated with a forced casualness at the perfect time to ensure Darryl was still trying to recover when the rest joined them (sans Glenn, of course). Mercedes gave him a kiss on the cheek as he started to hand out drinks. Ron and Samantha were quick to take seats on a couple of towels laid down in the shade while Carol took a seat in a beach chair between Darryl and Mercedes, looking at the man in confusion. Ron beat them all to it on asking, however.

“Did you get a sunburn, Darryl?”

“W-what?” Oh, seemed like he was still getting his brain back to firing at all cylinders.

“You look really red, is all.” God bless Ron and his lack of subtlety. 

Before Darryl could manage a response Henry cut in, trading a look with Mercedes that let her know to back him up however she saw fit. Before she was his wife she was his partner in crime (so to speak) after all, and that hadn’t changed. 

“He’s just a little flustered that I complimented him after complimenting Glenn.”

“Oh,” Ron responded, taking a long sip of water in the resulting silence, “Why were you complimenting Glenn?”

“I was explaining that I’m more than willing to admit when my friends are attractive,” He answered plainly, watching as Ron took in the information with the same amount of candid acceptance as he always did. Next to him Mercedes laughed as Darryl sputtered again; the poor guy never had a chance.

“Oh yes,” She said, and suddenly Henry wondered if he would regret this, “I’ve had to listen to him moan and groan about how hot he thinks you all look more than once,” she poked him playfully in the side, “you’re lucky I’m not the jealous type, cariño.” Henry couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out at that, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Mercedes grinned at him before turning to Carol and kissing  _ her _ on the cheek.

“Pass it on,” she said in the sing-song voice she always used when she was enjoying herself. Carol gave her a humoring look before turning to Darryl and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Don’t break the chain, hun,” she said, smirk on full display as he realized what was happening. Darryl looked at them in a combination of confusion, embarrassment, and trepidation, but when he turned to see who was sitting closest to him of the two on the ground they all saw Samantha looking at him expectantly, legs thrown over Ron’s lap casually and one finger on her cheek. 

“You heard the boss,” She said, grin full to bursting. Darryl ended up awkwardly kneeling in the sand to kiss her cheek as the rest of them cheered, laughing as he got back into his seat. Henry honestly wasn’t sure if it was healthy that he was that red for so long, but it was a cute look on him and well, they were all having fun. Besides- if anything happened he was sure it was nothing a quick cure wounds couldn’t fix. 

Samantha was more than happy to give Ron a peck on the cheek, giggling when he immediately went to give her one in return. They were all in the middle of debating whether the “chain” was complete now that they had reached Ron, or if he should close it up by giving Henry a little smooch, when Glenn strode up, legs caked in sand and a grin playing at his lips, still slightly dripping with sea water. 

“What’re you guys up to?” He asked as started to get drinks out of the cooler, “Heard all the laughing and got curious so I convinced the gang to pause for a water break.” Ah, that would explain why he just kept grabbing more drinks. Was it weird that Glenn being uncharacteristically responsible was a turn on for him? 

“Ok I get it now,” that was Carol, blasé as always, making Mercedes snort as she tried to take her own sip of water. Henry couldn’t get out more than an “uh” before Ron spoke up.

“We were making a chain,” he said it so simply it almost made Henry forget that it barely made sense in context.

And then the next thing that happened seemed to pan out in slow motion.

Glenn got a puzzled look on his face and went to ask Ron to clarify (he assumed). Ron was standing up, face already inches from the other man’s with one destination in mind. Glenn was still reaching for the last bottle of water for the boys, hands otherwise fully occupied. And then Ron… well, he didn’t break the chain that’s for sure. 

He had obviously been going to kiss Glenn on the cheek, they could all see that. But timing and the element of surprise meant Glenn turned directly into it, and suddenly he was tied with Darryl on the number of other dads he had kissed fully on the mouth. It didn’t last more than a second, Ron seeming to think his duty fulfilled while Glenn starred, completely silent, one hand still halfway to the cooler. Henry was surprised he hadn’t dropped all the drinks he was holding behind his surprise at the situation on the whole, and also behind the small drop of envy he decided he would think about later.

Maybe most surprising was that Darryl was the first to recover after that- maybe he’d just met his embarrassment quota for the day and didn’t have the capacity to feel any more. But he was the first one to speak, “Oh, uh- sorry there, Glenn, uh,” he fumbled to take the last water out of the cooler and hand it to the man as some sort of odd peace offering, “We- it was just, Henry gave Mercedes a kiss on the cheek, and they were already sort of ribbin’ me, you know, joshin’ around,” he was gesticulating the way he did when he was looking for the words as he said them, “and then it was like ‘haha give the person to you’re right a kiss on the cheek, don’t break the chain’, but it ended at Ron, and then you showed up, and-” he was cut off by Glenn holding a hand up before grabbing the water bottle from his outstretched hand. 

Glenn let them sit in silence as he opened the bottle and took a long drink from it, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses and a stray drop making its way down his chin and throat, and  _ wow _ was he glad he and Mercedes were so open with each other because he would have  _ things _ to say tonight and when he glanced over he knew she would too. He wondered if Glenn had heard them and was doing this on purpose. With him it was always a 50/50 chance. 

When Glenn had downed half the bottle in silence with a captive audience he lowered it with a satisfied sigh and closed it, then looked at Darryl as he adjusted his grip on the other bottles in his arms, “I get it.”

“Y-you do?” Darryl asked, surprise mirrored in the rest of their faces.

“Yea, man, Fleetwood Mac,” and then suddenly he was turning to Henry, “Started with you?” He asked, and Henry could only nod as he felt eyes he couldn’t see bore into him. Glenn nodded to himself as if that made perfect sense, then he leaned down, and kissed Henry. 

It was only for a second, but he could taste the sea and the sand on his soft lips mingling with the fresh water from the bottle before he pulled back, easy grin back on his face as Henry felt like his entire body was blushing all at once, “Never break the chain, man,” he said to them before walking off to hydrate the boys before they got back to fooling around in the surf. Henry let out an embarrassingly high squeak as Mercedes put a hand on his shoulder and leaned on him to track Glenn as he walked back to their kids.

“Damn,” she said matter of factly, “We need to come to the beach more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> hot glenn summer courtesy of the folks on the fanfic discord join if u want here is the link  
> https://discord.gg/BkAJfHV


End file.
